<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staring at Who? (Whom) by ZoBerry Past It (ZoBerry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797473">Staring at Who? (Whom)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry%20Past%20It'>ZoBerry Past It (ZoBerry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry%20Past%20It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mirror, two worlds, two Carters- or Magnus... who knows?</p><p>*A 9+ year old story, unedited. But posted to be remembered XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staring at Who? (Whom)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Hey Magnus, what’s this?” said Will from behind her.<br/>
<br/>
Looking at him she replied “I don’t know Will. It’s some kind of mirror that – I can’t understand – doesn’t have any reflections. It seems glass enough.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmmm.” He pondered. “Maybe it’s some sort of device and there’s an off and on switch somewhere.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right. You may be right Will.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course I am.” He smirked.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, alright cheeky monkey, now can you get me some tea? Then you can help.”<br/>
<br/>
He smiled and headed to the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Magnus.” Called the Big Guy “Tea.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! Thank you.” She smiled gratefully “place it down the table please.”<br/>
<br/>
“So…” Will sang it a sing-song tune “do I still have to get your tea?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, you can get coffee but don’t talk when working with me.” she smiled.<br/>
<br/>
Raising his hands in defeat he stopped.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay. Fine Magnus, now let me help you. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Daniel? Are you sure this is the right mirror?” Jack asked irritably while looking at drawings of the mirror in a cave.<br/>
<br/>
Not looking back Daniel replied “Of course it is! I’m sure.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” he replied with an unbelieved sound.<br/>
<br/>
Too irritated to reply, Daniel just went on with his research.<br/>
<br/>
–+–+–+–<br/>
<br/>
Jack walked along the corridors of the abandoned building and saw Sam.<br/>
<br/>
“Carter!” he commanded.<br/>
<br/>
Not even looking at him she said “Sir?”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you even listening to me Major?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh” she said non commitingly.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s uh-huh ‘sir’.”<br/>
<br/>
Getting no response he walked away and shouted.<br/>
<br/>
“Just radio the team up when you fix it!” *Now I’ll go see what T is doing.*<br/>
<br/>
Before even crossing the doorway he heard Sam cry in triumph.<br/>
<br/>
-+-+-+-+-+-<br/>
<br/>
“I finally got it Sir!” she beamed.<br/>
<br/>
“Took you long enough.” he grumbled halfheartedly.<br/>
<br/>
Losing her smile she radioed on the other team mates.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel then came in bouncing along Teal’c who was walking stoically.<br/>
<br/>
“MajorCarter. O’Neill” he greeted.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel stopped bouncing. “So what is it Sam?”<br/>
<br/>
Jack rolled his eyes, he was practically jumping like a kid with a candy in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
Noticing Jack, Daniel turned to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on Jack, you know this could be some cultural thing of the people here -“<br/>
<br/>
“ACK! I know Daniel! We could learn more about them and all those stuff you said. Now bounce like a space monkey later *when* we see this thing work.”<br/>
<br/>
Turning to Carter “Carry on Carter. Carry on. Turn it up and we’ll see what it does.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sam turned to the control panel “Now that it’s fixed let me just turn this crystal upside down.”<br/>
<br/>
——–<br/>
<br/>
Magnus looked at the slightly dented part of the mirror.<br/>
<br/>
“Will help me pull this out.”<br/>
<br/>
When the dent opened Will looked inside and commented.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow, crystals. Look at that one, it’s turned the wrong side up.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then try to make it right, turn it around as well.” Mangnus said.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. If you say so.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A transparent ripple covered the surface of the mirror. The SG-1 pulled their P90’s and staff weapon out and pointed it at the mirror while the Sanctuary people took a step back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
[ Jack pushed Daniel towards the mirror.]<br/>
(Magnus turned to Will) <br/>
<br/>
[“You have a history with this thing. Touch it, we’ll be at your six if something happened.”]<br/>
(“You certainly were the one who turned the crystal, just look at it and touch it, I’ll watch your back.”) <br/>
<br/>
[“Really Jack? I thought you were the leader?”]<br/>
(“Magnus? You’re the boss, you can do it.”)<br/>
<br/>
[“Yeah, I’m the Colonel so it’s an order now. Go space monkey!” Jack grinned]<br/>
(“Yes Dr. Zimmerman, I’m your boss now do as I say. Cheeky monkey!” Magnus grinned) <br/>
<br/>
Daniel Jackson and Will Zimmerman touched the mirror. Then all the members of both group jumped in surprise.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S <br/>
<br/>
Staring back at Will was Daniel and of course vice versa. A seemingly different air surrounded them and in that instant. They knew they liked each other already. Both were believers in listening to each other. Both knew that each person and culture has a side. Most importantly, both know there is an emotional reason for many things.<br/>
<br/>
The Stargate team looked at the image before them. The Sanctuary looked at the reflection as well. <br/>
<br/>
Daniel was the first one to speak looking at the civillian attired man from the other side.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, I’m Daniel Jackson, me and my group are peaceful explorers from a place called Earth. These are Major Carter, O’Neill and Teal’c.”<br/>
<br/>
Will stood there, tilting his head. Shaking his hands in a gesture and shrugging. He couldn’t hear anything from the military clothed man. The man inside was trying to say something, so he placed his hand near his ear saying he couldn’t hear a thing.<br/>
<br/>
“Guess I was wrong about the mirror.” said Daniel.<br/>
<br/>
“DanielJackson? Perhaps I can see as well?.” asked Teal’c.<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
“What happened Will?” asked the Big Guy.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know, I guess he’s trying to communicate with me, but I can’t hear him.” he shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“All right, let me try.” said the Big Guy.<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
On the other side there were gruffing noises and on the other was a jaffa with his eyebrow almost at his hairline if he ever had one.<br/>
<br/>
“This is the most eccentric being I have ever seen Daniel Jackson. Why does yours look like a normal tau’ri?”<br/>
<br/>
“Who’s that?” said Biggie.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not sure BigGuy/Teal’c maybe it’s beacause you’re a different / jaffa?”<br/>
<br/>
Bowing down and nodding they both left their respected spots.<br/>
<br/>
“All right, let’s see what this thing can do.” Challenged Magnus and Carter to themselves.<br/>
<br/>
— <br/>
<br/>
“Holy Hannah!”<br/>
<br/>
“Dear God!” <br/>
<br/>
Said there respective owners.<br/>
<br/>
There she was Samantha Carter, staring at one of the most attractive woman she’d seen in the world, dark brown hair, blue eyes, super expensive over the top clothes and heels that hurt more than hell.<br/>
<br/>
Helen Magnus also looked at her counterpart seeing the strongest woman she’d seen in her time and that’s a long time. Military person, short cut blonde hair, blue eyes and military suit, plus a rank that looks suspiciously like a Majors.<br/>
<br/>
Hearing Magnus- Will peered closer.<br/>
<br/>
“Whoa Magnus! Looks like you! Just cut your hair, lose the clothes – uh – in a good way and make it blonde again!”<br/>
<br/>
Jack O’ Neill also entered the field of the mirror but on the other side of Will as such that They were not in alignment.<br/>
<br/>
“Whoa Carter. Can you do that one time? Lengthen your hair, dye it dark brown, make it go ringlet like and wear that dress! I’ll buy you one! Oh look at those heels!” he grinned wildly.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you?” whispered Sam.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh fer crying out loud!” said Jack. “Daniel, get me a paper and a pen.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why didn’t I think of that?” wondered Daniel.<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring his remark he wrote something on the paper.<br/>
<br/>
[Who are you?]<br/>
<br/>
Helen looked at them and at the piece of paper.<br/>
<br/>
“Will! Pen and paper!”<br/>
<br/>
(My name is Helen Magnus.)<br/>
<br/>
She wrote putting her hands up. <br/>
<br/>
“Helen Magnus… why have I heard here before?” wondered Daniel. He then took the paper and wrote something on it.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, we’re peaceful explorers from Earth.” he held the paper in front of them.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly the mirror was losing it’s power it’s transmission failing.<br/>
<br/>
Will suddenly realizing this grabbed the paper and pen.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re from Earth as well.” he placed.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel scribbling madly on the same side of Will as Sam and Jack still stared at Magnus and Magnus looking at Sam.<br/>
<br/>
“Where?!” he wrote.<br/>
<br/>
By the time Will had a chance to show it up the transmission died.<br/>
<br/>
But not before Helen winked saucily at Jack and Jack grinned back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S <br/>
<br/>
“Will? Do you wonder?” Magnus started.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah Magnus, I am.” Will replied “Let’s only hope we find ourselves. I’m curious. Really curious.”<br/>
<br/>
“So am I.” Magnus said, returning to her desk.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh and Magnus?” Will inquired.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
<br/>
“I saw that wink, Magnus!” Will laughed and trudged out of the office and down the hall.<br/>
<br/>
“Cheeky Monkey!” Magnus called out.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S&amp;S <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Well then” started Jack “that was unexpected.” <br/>
<br/>
“Indeed it was O’Neill” said Teal’c.<br/>
<br/>
Daniel looked at the team. “Let’s get back to Earth and see if we can find them.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where the hell do we start Daniel?” excalimed Jack.<br/>
<br/>
A bemused smile lighted up Carter’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh I don’t sir, I think you’ll find her easily. That wink she gave you *was* pretty hot.”<br/>
<br/>
Strutting towards the gate she giggled. “I’ll dial us out now.”<br/>
<br/>
Jack stared transfixed at her, shaking his head.<br/>
<br/>
*Oh Carter, if only she was you.* Before delving in that situation he shaked his head.<br/>
<br/>
Dialling the gate, Sam lost her smile.<br/>
<br/>
*Damn it, why can’t I look like that?! – oh right, even if I did the regs are still there.* <br/>
<br/>
Finally walking to home Jack suddenly stopped causing everyone else to stop as well.<br/>
<br/>
He looked back at the mirror and shouted.<br/>
<br/>
“HEY! WHERE WAS MY COUNTERPART?!”<br/>
<br/>
The others laughed and went to the gate. Carter stayed back, looking at him tenderly, he looked back at her and smiled, she smiled back and they went together in the ring.<br/>
<br/>
THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>